Healing Touch
by Shiori Chai
Summary: The King of Rieze Maxia has a headache. Jude and Ludger have the cure...a massage! Yaoi, m/m One-shot.


Pairings: Gaius/Jude/Ludger  
Warnings: fluffy, cuteness and explicit yaoi. AU, totally ignores the endings (spoiler?) of the Tales of Xilla 2 game. My first attempt at a threesome smut one-shot so it might get confusing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not beta-edited but I had fun writing it.  
Summary: The King of Rieze Maxia has a headache. Jude and Ludger have the cure…a massage!

* * *

Once the large ornate doors closed behind the last placated citizen of the day, Gaius released a weary sigh. Since earlier this morning, he had spent most of the day listening to any complaints/issues the citizens had. The number of people had grown by the hundreds since the combining of Rashugal and Auj Oule.

"Feeling alright Gaius?", Rowen said from his left. The wise old gentleman would stand during these sessions and offer his own advice to the disgruntled people.

Now that they finished for the day, Rowen turned his sharp attention on him.

"I'm fine. I trust you will handle the food dispute by the end of the week?", his temple throbbed as a spike of pain lanced through his brain.

Nothing new…

"Of course. Might I suggest a nice cup of chamomile tea for your…ahem, headache?", Rowen smiled knowingly.

Gaius heaved a tired sigh.

_It was foolish to think he could get anything past the Conductor._

He nodded in surrender and ignored the soft chuckling.

"I'll have Ludger send it to your quarters. I'm assuming that _is_ where you will be going?", the subtle hint was obvious.

"Of course", Gaius said absently. The court clergy bowed before leaving, also ready to call it a day.

A chime of music twinkled through the comfortable silence. It was Rowen's phone that had made the noise since Gaius left his in his room. He had no use for a device he couldn't use. Rowen bowed politely before leaving as well, hand producing his phone from his coat pocket and pressing the tiny keypad of numbers and letters with practiced ease.

Gaius huffed quietly in envy. It's a complete mystery to anyone that knew about his…problem…with using the advanced Elympian technology. He had tried to learn how to use his cellphone but alas, he couldn't get a grasp of how the alien technology worked or functioned.

Give him a sword and he could show almost twenty different ways to cut an enemy without it being fatal. Give him a cellphone and he was hopelessly lost. Even his two lovers could use the blasted pieces of plastic and did so often. They even admitted to 'texting' about him when they felt like it.

Apparently, he's a good source of conversation between them.

Gaius leaned back on to his throne, the high back providing him support as he uncrossed his legs and worked the kinks in his muscles. His legs had gotten used to being crossed for long hours but, it still hurt like hell when the blood rushes through his stiff leg muscles. He waited a few minutes for the painful tingling in his legs and feet to stop. Once he knew he would not fall on his face, Gaius carefully stood up. His shoulders and neck felt stiff plus his migraine gave him a sharp reminder of its presence.

Some people dream of being a ruler of a country. If they knew how much he had to deal with on a daily basis, more than half of them would wilt under the pressure.

He welcomed the pain. It's a sacrifice he is willing to bear if it meant to keep his people safe.

Gaius raised a hand to rub the area between his neck and shoulder as he exited the throne room, guards saluting him as he passed. A hot long bath was in order, with the company of his two lovers if they were free.

…

"Rollo, what are you doing you silly cat?", a soft voice chuckled from beyond the open bedroom door.

An eager meow came next and Gaius had to blink as he walked in on an interesting scene.

In his modestly lavish bedroom, Jude laid sprawled on his stomach on top of the large king-sized bed, a pile of books surrounding him and one open near his head. He had his arms crossed underneath his chin but that was normal.

It was Rollo that held his attention.

The slightly obese cat was trying to wriggle his way underneath Jude's arm and, when Jude gave him enough room to do so, purred as he snuggled close and promptly fell asleep.

"Hey, I'm not your blanket", Jude smiled as he scratched behind one of Rollo's soft ears. He didn't really mind the cat's antics, he was getting tired of reading anyways. He looked up, surprised when he noticed Gaius watching him from the doorway.

"Are you finished with your meetings?", he asked as he got up from the bed. Rollo gave a whiney cry at the loss of body heat but was ignored.

Gaius step further into the room and approached his small lover.

Jude Mathis, former adversary and medical student, is now the head scientist of spyrite research and one of his lovers. Soft, ink black hair framed his young face while bright amber eyes bewitched anyone who caught his gaze. His body, short in comparison his own, is lean but toned. The result from his years of training and fighting monsters. Gaius enjoyed watching Jude squirm as he kissed down the taut stomach and teased his naval.

The shorter man met him half way, embracing him quickly before standing on the tips of his toes for a kiss. Gaius obliged him, pressing his lips against the soft ones presented to him. Wrapping strong arms around Jude's waist, Gaius pulled Jude closer and lift him off the ground. Two hands grabbed on to his shoulders for leverage before one of them moved to stroke through his shoulder-length silk black hair that tickled his neck. The silky tresses slipped around caressing fingers and a gentle tug caught Gaius's attention.

Gaius nibbled Jude's bottom lip as he pulled away reluctantly. He had already sensed the presence behind him and knew who it was.

Rollo meowed as he jumped off the bed and went to rub against the newcomer's legs.

"I see they're having fun without me. Do you feel neglect too Rollo?", Ludger said with a gentle smile as he looked as his furry friend.

A sharp meow in confirmation was his answer.

"I see, I see. Where's my hello kiss?", Ludger teased as he walked further in to the room with a tray of food. He carried it to the room's desk and set it down. Hot steam came from the cup of tea sitting next to the food cover.

Gaius placed Jude on his own feet, giving him another quick kiss before moving to greet his second lover.

Ludger Will Kresnik is an interesting young man. Quiet, a fantastic cook, and hard-working are just the few qualities that stood out to Gaius when he met him. The past's year events brought him more closely to the man than any of them expected. He liked the exotic look of Ludger's black and white two-toned hair and green eyes. He especially liked watching those expressive eyes when Ludger is tired. The band of gold near the outer edges of his retina would be more pronounced, making his eyes almost glow in the darkness of their room. His slender but agile body fitted perfectly against Gaius and Jude. Their lover is versatile in more areas than just fighting.

Initially, he had planned to ignore his sudden inappropriate feelings for the silent man. He had Jude and felt very guilty for having similar feelings towards another person. On the night he had decided to tell Jude about his feelings for Ludger, Jude had confessed first to being attracted to his new friend. Jude looked like a beaten puppy afterwards, afraid to hear his reply.

Gaius was sure his laugh nearly gave Jude a heart attack. He quickly assured his lover that he wasn't angry at him then confessed to his own feelings for the quiet Kresnik man. They spoke about how they felt for each other and realized that the feelings were strong for Ludger too. The only problem:

They didn't know if Ludger felt the same.

Jude had taken charge of finding out, cornering the quiet man and coaxing an answer from him. The results that night had been explosive as they all fumbled around, pulling clothes and exchanging a flurry of kisses. The two Rieze Maxians spent the entire night exploring their Elympian lover's body. Ludger's low moans and whispered sighs filled the night air of their room until dawn of the next day.

And now, here they are, together as a threesome couple behind closed doors.

Gaius stalked forward, taking in Ludger's relaxed posture and open expression. It had taken months before they finally got him to be more open with them. They understood his shy nature but, urged him to be more relaxed. If he ever had a problem, they assured him that they would work it out.

Gaius stepped next to Ludger, invading his space. Ludger didn't tense up, green eyes alight with mirth as he tilted his head slightly.

Sometimes, Gaius believed Ludger took after Rollo. Little gestures and motions could only be described as cat-like when it came to him.

Gaius cupped the back of Ludger's neck and pulled him closer, sealing their lips together for a deep kiss. Gaius tasted chocolate as he swiped his tongue through the other's open mouth. _Someone's been indulging_.

Suddenly, a sharp pain stabbed Gaius in the area above his right eye and caused him to jerk back from the kiss. He grasped at his throbbing head, releasing a pained groan.

He faintly heard Jude and Ludger call his name but he waved them away.

"Gaius, are you alright?", Jude asked as his medical training took over. He had felt the stiffness in Gaius shoulders and wondered if the two were related.

"It's your headache isn't it? Rowen told me", Ludger said quickly with concern.

Ludger picked up the food cover to show a bowl of chicken soup and a small plate of stacked triangle sandwiches. The tantalizing smell caused Gaius's and Jude's stomach to rumble loudly. Vibrant green eyes blinked at the reaction.

"Sorry, I skipped dinner again", Jude mumbled in embarrassment.

"I know. I made sandwiches for you".

Jude walked over and lightly kissed Lugder, "Thanks love"

"Eat up you two, I'll go and start the bath", Ludger stroked Jude's cheek before going to their large bathroom, attached to the room.

Entering the bathroom, Ludger started the water for their bath; adding bath salts with a relaxing lavender fragrance.

He turned off the water once the bath had filled then stripped off his work clothes. Working in the kitchen all day was enjoyable, especially when he could cook for his lovers. The looks of happiness as they eat his food always made him feel giddy.

A pretty blush tinted his cheeks as he remembered one of their…more daring nights together. He couldn't make chocolate mousse anymore without blushing to the tips of his ears.

At that moment, Jude walked into the bathroom.

"The sandwiches were delicious love, thanks again", Jude said as he began to take off his clothes and adding them to Ludger's pile.

"I'm glad", Ludger said softly.

Ludger turned on the side shower, stepping under the warm water with a content sigh.

His hair plastered to his head as the water soak through it. Rivets of water trailed down his body, curving and dipping against his muscles. Pale arms wrapped around his waist as his short lover hugged him from behind.

"I have an idea. We should give Gaius a massage before our bath", Jude whispered as he leaned against the other's back.

Ludger turned around in the embrace, wrapping his arms around Jude and nodding in agreement.

"I'll wash his hair and take care of his sore shoulders. Can you take care of the rest?", Jude asked sweetly.

"Okay"

After finishing his delicious chicken soup and tea, Gaius entered the bathroom and smiled at the sight that greeted him. Jude held Ludger's face as they kissed slowly, tongues peeking out as their lips moved over each other.

Gaius disrobed and carefully undid his hairpiece before placing it on the sink counter. He joined his two lovers under the warm spray, sighing as the hot water soothed his aching muscles. Two eager bodies latched on to either side of him, hands caressing his chest and stomach.

"Let us take care of you", Ludger whispered against a tanned ear.

Gaius hummed, arching an eyebrow in interest.

Eager start, Jude tugged Gaius to the side bench, sitting him down and moving to stand behind him.

"Just relax. It's our turn to pamper you love", Jude said as ran his fingers carefully through Gaius's dark hair.

Ludger picked up a wash rag and soaked it in the shower. He lathered it with soap and, starting with one of Gaius's arms, began his massage/washing.

Jude moved his hands to Gaius's shoulders, pressing on the tense muscles and working out the kinks. He called on a small water spirit to reduce the inflammation and repair any hidden damage.

A deep rumbling groan caused both men to blink at the one they were tending to. A blush rose up on high cheekbones but Gaius didn't say anything. Jude and Ludger shared a knowing look, smiling before doubling their efforts.

Ludger worked the rag across his lover's chest, rubbing small circles over his defined pectorals and graceful collarbone. He made sure to add a little more pressure when he wiped over the perky dusky brown nipples. The sharp intake of breath above him was music to his ears. He coyly avoided his lover's heated stare, moving on to clean Gaius's other arm.

Breathy sighs and groans of relief came from Gaius as his lovers worked miracles along his body. His stress literally melted away under their talented hands and his headache eased up a bit. He wondered if he could convince them to do this more often and not just for his benefit. They all could use a little pampering now and then. He shut his eyes, fully relaxing under their tender care.

Jude had moved to Gaius's shoulder blades, finding and working out the knots of pain. The water spirit continued to work its healing magic on the reddened tissues and ligaments it encountered, slowly draining Jude's mana.

Jude worked his way up to the back of Gaius's neck, noticing a dip in Gaius's posture. He pinched and rubbed the area at the base of Gaius's skull, earning a long, low moan that went straight to his groin. Ludger even paused as a spike of desire made his body quiver.

Their lover's deep voice alone could have them panting and begging at the man's feet. His whispered praises as he made love to them always sent them tumbling into their orgasms as their bodies relished in mind-numbing pleasure.

Ludger shakily wiped down his love's chiseled abs as he fought down his growing erection. The nice view of Gaius's thick, half-hard cock pointing at him was _not_ help.

The spirits had been very generous when they had created Gaius.

He wiped his way closer to the twitching organ, drool collecting in his mouth. A powerful urge to deep throat the hardening cock till his nose was buried in the dark pubic hair surrounding it nearly overwhelmed him. He had done it before…

Ludger shook his head lightly and reluctantly moved past the waving genital. He focused his attention on the thickly muscled thigh of Gaius's right leg and attacked the string of knotted tension he felt to avoid looking at the other, _body part__,_ beckoning to him.

Jude was faring little better, having a great view of looking down Gaius's body while he carefully massaged his love's temples. A small groan made him smile until Gaius slumped backwards, forcing Jude to catch him and nearly slip on the wet tile. Ludger had a grip on the man's thighs, green eyes wide with worry and fright.

A light snore caused them to gape and chuckle quietly as they realized their lover had fallen asleep. Grinning like fools, they laid Gaius long ways on the bench and continued their work. Jude proceeded to wash Gaius's hair and Ludger finished washing his long legs and started to massage the soles of his feet.

Ludger always wonders how his lover could have neat and clean feet. For a man known to walk for long periods of time, Gaius only had slightly callous skin on the pads of his feet. His nails are neatly trimmed and no smell came from the curled digits. Truly impressive.

Ludger waited for Jude to finish before approaching his small lover and kissing him.

"Mm, should we wake him?", Jude mumbled softly.

"After we wash up", Ludger answered, backing away to pick up two different wash rags and soaking them in the shower. He handed one to Jude then quickly scrubbed his body. He saved the best for last and wanted Gaius awake when the fun started.

Once they finished, Jude gently woke up their slumbering lover.

"Time to wake up Gaius", Jude shook broad tanned shoulders, peppering kisses along Gaius's slack face and lips.

Blurry magenta eyes peeked open, blinking rapidly as comprehensive came back.

"You fell asleep, sleepy head. We're not finished with our bath", Ludger chided playfully as he pulled his tall lover to sit up.

Gaius muttered incoherently but compiled, swaying for moment before his balance returned. Ludger held on to his shoulders as Jude quickly washed up his back and handed the rag over.

Ludger gestured to the shower and smirked, Jude nodding eagerly as he understood the unspoken gesture.

They pulled their half asleep lover over to the still running shower, stepping into the spray and rinsing off the soap suds. Gaius finally regained consciousness just as he was pushed against the bathroom wall and Jude yanked his face down for a searing kiss.

His shorter lover shoved his tongue between their lips, swiping and twisting around its slow partner. Wandering hands rubbed his chest sensually before tweaking his stiff nipples and rubbing the brief pain away. Heat pooled around his naval, his heavy cock filling with blood and standing at attention.

He wasn't the only one aroused. Two lengths of hot flesh were pressed urgently at his sides, rubbing insistently as their owners squirmed against him. He was awake now, his cock throbbing in response.

Another set of hands came in to play around his naval. The feather light touches trailed down his waist, fingering the deep cut of his hip bones before taking a hold of his cock and giving a long stroke from base to tip.

Jude swallowed Gaius's groan, lips curling up as he watched Ludger slide his body down Gaius's and rest on his knees. He ended the kiss with gentle peck then licked and sucked a trail down the heaving tanned chest. He latched his mouth on to one of the dusky nipples, tasting the fragrance of the soap but also another flavor he came to love.

Gaius's flavor. Yummy.

Jude licked and sucked on the peaked flesh while he teased the other with his hand, switching every so often. Large hands palmed his butt cheeks, squeezing and rolling the flesh as his hole is exposed to the warm shower water.

Ludger held Gaius's heavy cock in his hands, feeling it pulse and jerk in his palms. Gaius felt like a steel pipe wrapped in delicate silk, incredibly hard but very smooth. That's what came to his mind as he moved his hands with teasing strokes and swiped his tongue over the head. He caught drops of pre-cum as they beaded from the tip, like a cat lapping at cream.

"Lugder, put that mouth to better use before I make you", Gaius growled.

A large hand carded through his short two colored hair, seizing it and angling his head back to lock eyes with darkened magenta eyes.

Licking his lips and keeping eye contact, Ludger leaned forward and carefully slipped the hot, spongy head of his lover's cock into his mouth. His tongue lapped at the tip before curling as he slowly slid more of the hard organ into his mouth. When the tip touched the back of his throat, he relaxed as best he could before continuing further. It was a weird feeling, deep throating, but he got immense satisfaction when Gaius's eyes rolled into the back of his head and a guttural moan spilled from his trembling lips.

He rolled with the sudden jerk of tanned hips, placing his hand on either side to hold them still. He pulled back till just the tip rested on his tongue before he slid forward again taking a little more than the first time. He worked a steady rhythm until he could bury his nose in tight, moist black curls when he went down on Gaius.

The numbing feeling of pleasure made Gaius's knees feel weak, forcing him to lean further against the wall to support himself. He widened his stance and tried to keep from thrusting in to Ludger's heavenly mouth.

_Spirits above, it feels so good_

Gaius relaxed his grip on Ludger's two-toned hair; petting his lover while the man bobbed on his cock with enthusiasm.

"Yesss, so good", Gaius moaned in praise.

Jude had stopped torturing the abused nipples, more interested in watching Ludger suck off Gaius while thick fingers slipped inside and prepared him. Jude moaned as his prostate was brushed briefly, his body shivering in pleasure.

"Mmn, Ludger come here", Jude whimpered as another finger slipped in.

Ludger pulled away from Gaius's cock with a lewd pop, working his sore jaw as he stumbled to his feet. Gaius held back his disappointment grunt and continued to finger Jude's ass, carefully prepping him. He had been on the edge of orgasm, ready to shoot his load down Ludger's throat.

Jude gave his tall lover a placating kiss then rounded on his target and pulled the quiet man flush against him. He kissed up the pale neck before settling on a spot behind the man's ear, working his mouth over the sensitive area. Ludger sighed as he tilted his head down to give Jude more access. One of Jude's hand went straight for the slender but long cock poking at his hip, stroking at a fast pace as his other hand went tease the pucker of skin of Ludger's hole.

"Ahh..hah…mn"

Gaius finished prepping Jude and shifted his hips, watching as Jude pleasured Ludger until the taller man was ready. To be able to love both beautiful men made Gaius's heart race with adoration and love. He thanked the spirits for bring them in to his life and close to his heart.

"Aaaaah"

A particularly loud moan from Ludger informed him that they were ready. He separated his lovers, giving each a deep kiss before pulling them to the floor with him and shutting off the shower.

Jude got on his hands and knees, rear end sticking up as he bowed his back submissively for his lover. Gaius kneeled behind Jude and aligned his cock to the stretched opening, teasing himself and his lover as he rubbed the tip around the quivering muscles.

"Suck him off Ludger", Gaius commanded before he pushed into Jude's tight channel in one swift thrust. Pulsing, warm muscles clamped on to him as they adjust to his large girth; massaging and pulling him in deliciously.

"Aaah, yes…mmn", Jude cried out as he was quickly filled. He felt impossibly full and pleasure tingled through his body as the tip of Gaius's cock pushed against his prostate.

Ludger moved to the side and positioned himself underneath Jude, having a great view of Jude's ass clenching around their lover's cock. The hard cock in front of his face twitched and oozed pre-cum under his gaze and Ludger could help but kiss the tip lovingly. He wrapped his lips around the head and waited, tongue flickering over the sensitive opening.

Jude's quiet whimper became loud moans as Gaius began a fast, steady rhythm; his hands holding on to Jude's hips tightly. The steady thrusts pushed Jude's hard cock further into Lugder's mouth and the quiet man picked up on the rhythm easily becoming in sync as they both pulled away and pushed against Jude.

The duo stimulus of pleasure flooded through Jude's body, numbing him from the waist down as he climbed higher and higher towards his climax. The sound of skin slapping against skin sounded lewd as the noise bounced off their tiled wall and egged Jude closer to release.

"O-oh yes..haah…more please", Jude begged, blindly grasping for Ludger's neglected cock and stroking it as best he could.

His mind is blanking out and coördination had long since left him.

Gaius grunted as he moved faster, shortening his thrusts so that he pounded in to Jude's prostate more often. He fought to hold back his release; he still had one more lover to pound into the ground and have screaming his name.

"Aaah, I-I'm cl-close….hhn, aah", Jude moaned shakily.

Ludger hummed around his mouthful, sucking more vigorously as he reached up and gently rolled Jude's swinging, heavily balls.

"Come love, scream for me", Gaius growled as he drilled harder into Jude, his grip nearly bruising the pale hips he held.

As if a switch had been flicked within him, Jude's body locked up after Gaius's words, his back arching like a bow as he shouted hoarsely. His cock spurted out hot semen that Ludger eagerly swallowed, milking his lover dry. Gaius had pulled out once Jude's orgasm had started but teasingly rubbed his cock against the clenching muscles as Jude trembled from his release.

Ludger gently cleaned up his lover's deflating cock, pouting when Jude was moved away and Gaius loomed over him. Large hands pulled him up and sat him on Gaius's lap. They kissed briefly, sharing Jude's taste as their tongues swirled around each other. Ludger straddled Gaius's thighs and grinded their hard cocks together, mewling wantonly with abandon.

Jude sighed as he rested against the tub. He smiled faintly, content to watch his lovers while his body recovered.

Gaius grabbed Ludger's gyrating hips and lifted him up, positioning him over his straining cock. Ludger reached beneath him, guiding his lover's cock into his hole and gasping sharply from the intrusion. There was an initial sting as his muscles stretched around the large girth but he didn't mind, the quick pain was always followed by overwhelming pleasure that only Gaius could give him.

With Jude, their lovemaking is sweet and slow; teasing and fondling each other as they reached their peak together.

With Gaius, it's rough and powerful; his body surrendering completely to his dominant lover.

Ludger trembled as he settled on to Gaius's hips, breathing shallow as he panted in anticipation of being thoroughly ravished. He wrapped his arms loosely around Gaius's neck and rested his forehead on a tanned shoulder.

Gaius kissed along the pale shoulder in front of him, latching on to a patch of skin to mark. He pulled Ludger flush against him but didn't move.

"Move…please", Ludger pleaded after a minute, wriggling his hips and sighing as the tip of Gaius's cock rubbed his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure through his body.

"Patience", Gaius rumbled against the other's shoulder and he held his lover's hips still. He smirked when Ludger gave a disappointed groan, confidant that the results will be worth the torture he was putting them both through.

Jude chuckled quietly as he realized what his lover was going to do. Ludger was in for a real treat.

It wasn't uncommon for just two of them to sleep together. Ludger worked in the castle's kitchen while Gaius traveled throughout Rieze Maxia and Elympios to oversee his citizens. He had his research lab back in Elympios but, his reliable assistants kept him informed while he was away. It was a bit of a strain on their relationship but, they always made sure to spend as much time together as possible when they could.

Ludger became increasingly agitated at the lack of movement from his lover. He tightened his thighs around tanned hips and tried to move his hips to get _some_ kind of friction but Gaius held him down with brute strength. Warm breath fell over his ear as Gaius gave a low chuckle before kissing and sucking on the lobe of his ear. Gaius lifted Ludger up, removing his cock completely from his impatient lover.

"Wha—no! Gaius…!", Ludger wailed in confusion and slight panic.

Gaius ignored his lover's fumbling cries, slamming back into the tight hole as he brought Ludger down harshly on to his cock.

Ludger felt as if he had been punched in the gut. He lost the ability to breathe from the sheer explosion of pleasure when Gaius filled him and struck his prostate dead on. He couldn't take in enough air because soon it was forced out every time Gaius brought him down on to his cock. It was explosive and utterly mind-blowing as he was repeatedly lifted and dropped on to his lover's lap.

Gaius did this several times, slamming his hips up as he brought Ludger down and prying wonderful moans and shouts from his usually quiet lover. Feeling his end approaching, Gaius switched tactics as he sheathed his cock into his lover.

"Ride me Ludger", Gaius groaned, kissing the other man as he rolled his hips.

Ludger nodded shakily before finding leverage on Gaius's shoulders and riding the hard cock in his ass quickly.

The two men moaned and cried out as they reached their climax, Ludger's semen splattering their stomachs as Gaius came inside Ludger. Both men rested against each other as they caught their breath and came down from their euphoric high.

Jude groaned as stroked his hard cock, instantly hot and bothered from watching his two lovers. Green and magenta eyes locked on to him but he didn't stop his movements. He gave a coy smile before his second, weaker orgasm hit him and he came on to his stomach and hand.

"Beautiful", Gaius whispered and he meant it for both of his lovers.

Ludger kissed Gaius on the lips before getting off his lap, shivering as the limp cock slipped from his hole and a tickling feeling trailed from his ass down his thigh.

"Let's rinse off before we soak", Ludger said quietly as he reached out for Jude.

His two lovers nodded in agreement and they washed away the sticky traces of their lovemaking. Jude helped Ludger clean his stretched hole by massaging the loose opening, slipping in a finger or two teasingly and receiving a searing kiss in return.

They all climbed into the large tub, Jude and Ludger leaning on either side of Gaius while a tanned arm rested over their shoulders. In sync, they all sighed in contentment.

"Do you feel better now Gaius?", Jude asked as he looked up at the other.

"Much, _much_ better. Thank you, both of you", Gaius smiled as he squeezed his lovers closer.

"You're welcome", the two men said with gentle smiles of their own. They both leaned up and kissed the corners of Gaius's mouth before resting against him again. Jude reached through the water and touched Ludger's thigh. His hand was grabbed by one of Ludger's and they linked their fingers together, sharing a loving smile.

"I love you", Ludger said shyly, blushing a bright red.

"Love you too", Gaius said warmly.

"I love you too", Jude punctuated his words by squeezing his lover's hand.

* * *

Finished! Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
